Requiem For a Dream
by RunningWithScalpels78
Summary: They were surgeons, but what if they weren't? What if they were all something different? Izzie dreams up an AU.
1. Through the rabbit hole

**So here's the deal. I'm stuck on my other story. Until I figure out where I'm going with it I will update other stuff. I know there will be tomatoes thrown at me, but my muse moved away so I'm in limbo for a while. **

**This story came out of nowhere. It started as a one shot, but I know it's going to be longer. It's through Izzie's eyes, but it involves every character on a deeper level. It is Izzie centric and I know there will be no I repeat NO George and Izzie in love. I can't stomach it. Oh who am I kidding we all know it will be McStizzie, unless someone wants to put up a good fight for someone else. That isn't George. Have fun reading and REVIEW. I like them they make me feel pretty. **

Izzie had a secret talent. She hadn't exercised it since medical school, but tonight she brought out the hard black box that held a world of secret hidden treasures. She opened it and looked down into the safe haven for her assortment of brushes, charcoals, oils, pastels, and other various art tools. Izzie was an artist. Sure she was an amateur, but an advanced one. She had taken art from 8th grade thru graduation. She had also taken a few general art classes just to learn new techniques and to fulfill fine art and elective credit hours for her degree. She had missed the familiarity of the smells and diverse selection of textures in the box. She tore herself away from it to dive back into the closet and retrieve her easel. She set up the easel and put her only blank canvas on it. She pulled out her oils, because they had always been her favorite. She wasn't a big fan of the palette; it had always seemed so cliché, but it was a necessary evil. She readied it then gently placed it on her bed and went to check the hallway. It was empty. She closed her door and locked it. She was securely hidden away in her own personal heaven. It had been a stressful month. Helping plan Cristina's wedding and hiding her secret with George was not an easy load to bear. She was exhausted. What better way to unwind and relax than to paint herself into a new world. She sat on her bed and contemplated the blank space before her. She had laid out her five different types of brushes beside her on the bed. She picked up the Filbert brush and dipped it into the steely blue. She moved the bush over the canvas with ease even though she had no idea what her end product would be. Some artists planned their work but she never had. She let her hands do the walking and her heart do the planning. She thought while the images appeared. She used the time to clear her head and calm herself. Her thoughts started out innocently enough. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't wanted to be a surgeon. It slowly escaladed until it reached "What If I had been born into a different life? What if we all had?" She stopped her fluid movements and pondered this last question a little longer. "Would we even still know each other and if we did would we like each other?" Her philosophical moment was interrupted by Alex banging on her door. She sighed and set her brush down so she could properly yell at him with large hand movements.

"What is it Alex?"

"What is this?"

"Tampons? Do I really need to explain that one?"  
"I'm a guy. I don't buy tampons."

"You do when you live in this house. This seems oddly familiar."

"I'm not O'Malley and I don't buy tampons."

"Alex. Hmmph. Meredith!"

"What is it?" Meredith poked her head out of her bedroom door.

"Alex here won't buy tampons."

"Alex I thought we discussed this. You do the list and tampons are sure to make an appearance at least once a month."

"I…don't…do…tampons…"

"Meredith I will get you both a ton of tampons and what ever else you need if you just come back to bed and let them go to their rooms." Derek was tired. He needed sleep.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight" they replied but then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Izzie knew that everyone else was eager to go to bed. So she hurried down the steps and opened the door only to be greeted by a very pissy Cristina Yang, and a very depressed George O'Malley.

"Meredith's upstairs with McDreamy, and George you know where the extra blankets are. Now I'm going to the kitchen."

She turned and left, but could hear Cristina trudging up the stairs and George opening the hall closet. It was nice having so many friends, but this place could get all kinds of crowded. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the sink and walked back into the living room where George was putting a sheet on the couch.

"George, do you ever wonder where you would be if you had chosen a different life?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know have you ever wanted to be something else. I mean besides a surgeon."

"I wanted to be an astronaut when I was 11."

"What if you had been an astronaut instead?"

"Where are all these questions coming from Iz?"

"I don't know I was just thinking. It's nothing important I guess."

"Ok." He gave her a confused face paired with his sweet George smile.

"Shut up." He was and would always be her best friend.

"I didn't say anything."

"And now I'm going to sleep. Have fun on the couch." She made sure to emphasize that last word. She walked to her room and changed into her pajamas. She looked at her painting. It was definitely something. She wasn't sure where she was going with it, but she knew it would be one of her best. It was a person's profile. She had no idea who it belonged to, but it would become clear within a few days. She moved her brushes into a plastic container to soak and climbed into her soft comfy bed. She turned off the light and was out before her thoughts had time to even flicker across her mind one last time.

She was standing in a room. It was a blue room. It was the same blue she had used on the canvas that night. It was empty except for a chair that was situated directly across from the door. She walked over to it. The chair was silver and had a smooth modern look to it. She felt compelled to sit in it. As soon as she did the door opened and a petite woman with dark hair and bright eyes walked in. She looked as sleek and cool as the chair Izzie now occupied. She was dressed in a grey suit and had her hands in front of her body.

"Isobel Stevens do you know where you are?"

"I can safely say no."

"Where and how isn't important, but rather why."

"So why am I here then?"

"You asked yourself many times this night what would have happened if your life was different. You wondered if you would still have your friends. If you were destined to meet or if you were just victims of circumstance. These are not questions that are to be taken lightly. They are from the deepest part of your heart and soul. You have two options now. You can go back to your current life and wonder about what could have been or you can walk through that door and find out. It seems like and easy choice, but you have to understand one thing. What ever you see may disappoint you or leave you wanting. Ignorance can sometimes truly be bliss, but you will have gained knowledge once you walk thorough it."

Izzie had no idea what was going on, and decided she was dreaming. Her mind was running amuck. She thought over what the woman had said and decided she did want to know. If her life was enough for her now then it would be enough when she came back to it. She looked at the woman not sure of what to tell her. She was answered with a swift hand movement in the direction of the door. She nodded and took the doorknob and with a deep sigh she opened it and walked through.

Izzie saw a huge studio. In the deepest part of the studio there was a large canvas sitting against the wall. The remarkable thing was the person starring at the canvas. Izzie recognized her body. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was wearing a t shirt that had a few holes in it. It was obviously very loved. She was also wearing overalls but the straps were hanging at her sided rather than sitting on her shoulders. She was obviously an artist. A real artist, because there were paintings and a few sculptures sitting around the room. Even that wasn't the strangest part. The thing that unsettled her was the large canvas sitting in front of Artist Izzie. It was exactly the same painting she had started just a few hours ago.

* * *

I love you please review. Thank you and come again. 


	2. Stranger and Stranger

**I am a bit in love with writting this. Review because you care, and for the kittens.**

Izzie could feel her breath catch in her throat. How was it possible? It was the same painting. Exactly the same. She didn't have much time to process the information, because the loud sounding of a buzzer erupted through the room. She heard herself sigh and toss the brush she held in her hand to the side. Izzie noticed her feet were bare as she walked across the room. She hit a button on the intercom located next to a drawing desk.

"Yes"

"Izzie the doorbell just rang and I can't answer it."

"Fine Addison whatever, I just hope its dad because he will kill you for letting me answer the door like this."

"Oh sweet little sister….just answer the door."

"Going"

As she left the room Izzie's view of things changed. She was in a foyer. It was friggin massive. Finally her mind caught up on processing information and it struck her that Addison was her sister. What the hell? How did that happen they didn't even look that similar.

"You have the same father." The voice of the woman in grey came from behind her.

"What?"

"You and Addison have different mothers, but you have the same father. You have a lot of the same features. You're the same height, not to mention cheekbones, the shape of your chin, bottom lip, and arch in your eyebrows. I mean there are the obvious differences, but the similarities are there."

"If you say so."

"Izzie you wanted to know what it would have been like for you to be born into a different life."

"All of us, not just me. How is being rich different for Addison?"

"It isn't but having a sister is. She was raised a lonely only child. This is very different for her."

And then the woman was gone and the other Izzie came into view. She checked her reflection in the mirror before shrugging and answering the door. There stood two very handsome men.

"It's about time. Isobel what on earth are you doing answering the door like that?"

"Sorry Dad but Addison insisted that I answer the door."

"Well fine then, but you must go change. But before you disappear I would like you to meet the newest partner at the company. Austin Abernathy."

"It's a pleasure." He smirked at her.

"I'm sure the pleasure is all mine." She smirked right back. "Now if you will excuse me I have to change."

"Of course."

At that time Addison came down the stairs. She was dressed in a skirt and jacket combo. Her glasses were on and her hair was pulled halfway up. Izzie had disappeared in the direction of the studio once again.

"Austin Abernathy I would like you to meet my other daughter Addison."

"Hello"

"Hello Mr. Abernathy."

"Addison why don't you keep a better eye on your sister? Asking her to come to the door dressed like that."

"I'm sorry Dad but I couldn't come down. I was on the phone with a client. Besides it isn't like you didn't know she was an artist. You did let her go to Cooper Union and allowed her to get her degree. You also know she has a massive gallery opening in a week."

"So she's a painter then?"

"Huh, oh no she is an artist. Most of her work is painting, but she does a lot of sculpting and photography as well. This show is for her paintings and sculptures though."

"Wow. That explains the blue paint on her cheek."

"Ok enough of this talk of art. Addison here is the top divorced lawyer in all of New York."

"Is that so?"

"It is." It was obvious what he was doing. He was trying to set up Addison and Austin. It also made her giggle a bit to find out Addison was a divorce lawyer. Apparently she was destined to be an expert on the subject.

"Now Dad what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"I had a legal question about the business."

"Dad you have a lawyer for that. A business lawyer. Wait a second you weren't…"

"Hay what did I miss?" Izzie plowed through before Addison could make accusations. She had changed into a long flowy pink skirt and a white tank top and let her hair fall around her shoulders in its natural waves, but she was still bare footed.

"Nothing Izzie. Dad can I talk to you in the hallway for a second."

"Umm sure, but… "

"Now please"

He got up and followed his daughter into the hallway.

"What was that all about?"

"I think your father wants me to date your sister."

"He will never learn."

"He means well. So I hear you are an artist."

"Was it the over alls or the paint that gave it away."

"The paint. Blue is my favorite color."

"I bet it is."

"It really is."

"Ok but just so you know I'm not going to date you."

Izzie's eyes almost popped out of her head. Austin also looked extremely surprised. When had she grown the nerve to be so brash? It seemed he had recovered.

"Who said I wanted you to?"

He was answered with a smirk and Addison returning to the room with her father in toe.

"Well Austin my boy I have had a nice chat with Addison here and we can now go back to the office."

"Alright Mr. Montgomery. Ladies it was a pleasure."

"Goodbye Mr. Abernathy."

Addison shut the door behind them and turned on her sister.

"Can you believe the nerve of that man?"

"He just wants you to get married for the sake of Evelyn."

"My daughter is none of his business."

"Well she is his granddaughter."

"Promise me if I die you will live and make sure that neither of my parents get her."

"Sure thing Ad."

"So you and the Austin Abernathy seemed pretty cozy when we came back."

"Addison please he's just a big flirt."

"An extremely handsome big flirt with a lot of influence"

"Whatever I'm going to but my brushes up and then I have to meet Meredith for drinks at four."

"Alright, but you know you promised to baby-sit. I have big plans tonight."

"With my friend might I remind you?"

"I'm glad you have hot friends Iz. Because that means I can date them."

"Right. Evelyn do you want to help me put the brushes up?"

A bouncing child with Addison's red hair came bounding down the stairs.

"How do you know that she is there Izzie?"

"Intuition, and she always hides there when dad is here."

"Sweetie were you listening to my conversation with grandpa?"

"Not all of it." The little girl couldn't have been more than five.

"It's not good to eavesdrop."

"I didn't mean to."

"Alright now why don't you go help your Aunt Izzie?"

"Yes!"

"Come on Eveie."

This place kept getting odder by the moment. Addison was her sister, she was an artist, and Addison had a daughter. Who was the father?

"His name was James."

"You have got to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry, but I thought you wanted answers."

"I did, but its creepy thinking you are in my head."

"Well his name was James. Addison wanted to celebrate passing her bar exam and Evelyn was the result of a one night stand. Her father wasn't happy about it and her sister, you, offered to move in with her so she could become the success she is today."

"Wow. Why don't they call Evelyn something shorter? It seems a bit big for such a little kid."

"Victor Montgomery calls all of you by your full first names. It was so she didn't get confused. Izzie calls her Eveie, but it's something special between the two of them."

"I have one last question before you disappear. Are Meredith and McDreamy still together?"

"McDreamy is such a strange nickname, and you will have to wait and find out."

"Oh you're no fun." But her last sentence was in vain for the woman was gone.

Back in the studio Izzie watched herself interact with the girl. It was strange seeing Addison with the unwanted pregnancy. The little girl was a bundle of energy though. She ran around picking up brushes and dancing in circles. Eventually she came to rest on the only stool in the room. She sat still and a serious look came over her face.

"Aunt Isobel I need to talk to you." Izzie turned to look at the girl.

"What about my niece Evelyn?"

"Something happened. Something bad."

"What is it?"

"Jared Merrit kissed me yesterday."

"That can be a problem."

"Don't babies come from kissing?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that Evie."

"So I'm not going to get a baby?"

"NO I mean no your not."

"That's good"

"Is that what has been bothering you."

"Yes"

"Well no more worries little girl. You are fine. Now go upstairs and help your mommy get all pretty, and I will see you in a couple of hours."

"Ok"

With that the girl was gone. Izzie watched herself. That was a strange thought. She watched herself standing in the middle of the studio. Then she started to spin just like her niece had. Her skirt flying out and her hair as well. It was one of those rare moments when Izzie really appreciated her beauty. Here in the middle of paintings and other beautiful things she seemed to fit. Her cell phone started to ring and the twirling abruptly stopped.

"Hi Meredith…Yes I'm on my way…I do understand the emergency…I know you are in love with him…Ok…I will see you there." She shut her phone and walked out the door.

The next scene was in front of a bar. Izzie started to think about Evelyn and Meredith. She felt the woman there this time.

"I can't ever have her can I."

"I'm afraid she is exclusive to this reality."

"That really sucks. I mean they seem so close."

"They are close. To Evelyn Izzie is the only hero. I told you this was a possibility before you chose it."

"I know, but it still sucks."

"If it makes you feel better Hannah is only yours."

"It does."

Meredith met up with Izzie outside of the bar. She was in jeans and a sweater, but she was super glam. The two friends hugged and went inside. They sat down and ordered their drinks before Meredith spilled.

"He's getting married."

"What! To whom would he be getting married?"

"Her name is Callie Torres. How could this happen Izzie?"

"Callie Torres? Isn't she kind of famous?"

"Izzie I don't know. Derek is. He is my Derek."

"Have you told him how you feel, because if I remember correctly you told him you didn't want a relationship? You wanted to focus on your career."

"Of course I haven't told him."

"You have to tell him."

"I can't Iz. I just can't. He doesn't feel the same as I do. You should have seen him talk about her. He seemed so happy."

"Where's Cristina? We need Cristina."

"She's super busy launching her first designer line at fashion week."

"She's been gone for a week and a half."

"A week to prepare"

"I never understood the whole fashion thing."

"Me either, but right now my Derek is marrying Callie Torres. I need another drink."

"Meredith you can not become best friends with the tequila again. Do you understand? We will figure this out. When is the wedding?"

"IZZZZZZZIIEE"

"I just wanted to know how much time we had. Calm down."

"Two months, one week, 5 days, and 3 hours."

"June 3rd huh? Good day." Meredith glared at her friend.

"Cristina we are going to talk to Cristina."

"Ok. Do you think I can win him over?"

"Of course Meredith."

What the hell!! Callie and McDreamy. Strange much. Cristina a fashion designer? Was she in the twilight zone? This was freaky.

"This isn't the twilight zone Isobel. It's just the way things are. Meredith never told Derek how she felt. Callie did. Cristina is very good at what she does you should know."

"Since when does Callie love Derek?"

"It's a different reality. Callie Torres is an amazing woman. She grew up in a middle class family and became a singer on Broadway at age 8. She has an amazing voice you know."

"That's great, but what about poor Meredith?"

"Derek was her brother's friend growing up. She has always cared for him."

"Ok but how do we know each other?"

"In college you beat some guy up that was trying to get her to do a keg stand at a Frat party. She thanked you when she was sober and you have been friends ever since."

"I went to an art college."

"Cooper Union also has an architecture degree that Meredith was completing."

"Meredith an architect?"

"Isobel you need to stop thinking of them as surgeons. This is a different world. It's not what you are used to."

"O…k…never mind you are gone"

Meredith and Izzie made small talk, but were soon greeted by another familiar face. He was the same, but much more confident. It was in his walk and his smile, and the way he pulled up a chair to join them. George O'Malley was still her friend. This was cause for a huge smile to break out on her face.

"Hello ladies. Meredith have you been crying?"

"No…Yes…Derek's getting married."

"Really? Wait who is she?"

"Callie Torres."

"The Callie Torres. Wow lucky guy….I mean that bastard. I'm going to kill him."

"George."

"She's been like this since we met up, and hay aren't you supposed to be meeting with NASA today?"

"No that's next Tuesday."

"Ok."

"Hay remember me the girl who's life is falling apart."

"Please Meredith your life is amazing. Your love life sucks big time though."

"Thanks Izzie. Aren't you supposed to be the supportive one?"

"Yes. I am supportive. That's why I am getting you a cab and sending you home. Do not call Derek. It will make things worse."

"Absolutely no calling Derek."

"Ok ok I get it."

They put Meredith in a cab and hailed another one for Izzie.

"Have you heard from him Iz?"

"No George. I'm fine don't look at me like that."

"I'm just worried about my best friend."

"It's over. I know that it's been three months."

"Ok, but if you want to talk…"

"I know you are always there."

Izzie was very confused. Who was he?

"He is the love of her life. Mark Sloan."

* * *

So what did you think? Huh Huh? 


End file.
